Scarlet Tears
by lei b
Summary: A mysterious girl appears! Who is she! WHy does Kurama know her! Is she friend... or foe?
1. chapter 1

My first "Yu Yu Hakusho" fanfic!  
___________________________________________________________  
It had been months since Yusuke had defeated Suzaku. Tow months to be exact. His life was back to normal, or as normal as his life could get. Being a Spirit Detective and all.  
  
He had started going to school more often, but not often enough. Mr. Takenaka would always speak with him whenever he was at school.  
  
Everything was good. Even for Kurama and Hiei.  
***********************************************************  
A young girl was running. Apparently it appeared she was running away form something... Or someone.  
  
Her long, light blue hair was in a loose ponytail and was being blown by the wind.  
  
She turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. When she turned around to continue running, there were 4 men in her way.  
  
"There's nowhere to run, little girl," the first one said.  
  
They started walking towards her, but she did nothing. She just stood there, with no fear shown on her face.  
  
"Just give up," said a second man.  
  
"You better leave her alone," someone said from behind the men. They all turned around to see Yusuke, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Stay out of this, kid!" yelled the first man.  
  
"I gave you fair warning," Yusuke said.  
  
The men were getting angry. Two of them launched at him, but he easily dodged. Before they knew it, Yusuke punched one on the stomach and the other in the face. Both were knocked out.  
  
The other two remaining were furious. "Why you...!"  
  
Yusuke quickly knocked them out as well.  
  
"Heh. They deserved it." He turned and looked at the girl still standing there. "You ok?"  
  
She simply started walking away. "I didn't need your help."  
  
"Gezz. Here I am, being nice, and you-" The girl just disappeared right in front of him. She was gone...  
___________________________________________________________  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
"She just disappeared?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke answered, as they kept walking in the park. "She disappeared right before my eyes. It was strange though..."  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
He turned to face Botan. "Do you remember what the girl looked like?" she asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Well..." Yusuke began to think. "She had long hair, and I think I remember her being preety."  
  
"Is that all you remember?" Botan asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. She didn't stick around long so I didn't get a good look. Why?" he asked.  
  
"I'll have to go check with Koenma and find out who she is. Form what you've told me, she is no ordinary girl. Oh, about how old did she look, Yusuke?"  
  
"Huh? How old? I dunno. About... thirteen, maybe fourteen."  
  
"Sou ka. Well then I'll be on my way now," Botan said as she left for the Spirit World.  
  
Yusuke continued walking when someone who was walking towards him caught his attention. It was Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke greeted.  
  
"Hello Yusuke. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. Except for that mysterious girl..." he answered.  
  
"Mysterious girl?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah. I saved her form some guys and she disappeared in front of me."  
  
Kurama's expression changed. He looked serious now. He appeared to be thinking about something. Yusuke looked at him with a confusing look on his face. "Oi, Kurama? Doushita?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you," he said with a smile.  
  
Yusuke looked at him with a straight face. "Kurama, do you know something about that girl?"  
  
"Ore? Why do you ask?"  
  
"I dunno, but... right now you seemed strange. When I told you about her, you seemed to be thinking about something. So... do you know something?"  
  
Kurama looked away. "I... I am not sure..."  
  
"You're not sure?"  
  
Kurama sighed and looked at Yusuke again. The seriousness on Kurama's face mad Yusuke a bit nervous about what he was going to say.  
  
"I have heard something about a young girl that demons are after. But do not know much, I'm afraid."  
  
"Well that doesn't help much."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help," Kurama said.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Actually you did help me by telling me what you know. Next time I see her, I'll help her out."  
  
Kurama turned to look at the sun, which was setting. "I believe Hiei might have more information about her," Kurama suddenly said. "Why don't we go pay him a visit? He's not far."  
  
"Sure," Yusuke answered.  
  
They turned to look at the sunset, then left to go look for Hiei. Hopefully, he would have more information... 


End file.
